


There's No World Outside

by Port_of_Morrow



Category: Brideshead Revisited - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rainy Moods, Sleepy Charles, Sneaky Seb, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_of_Morrow/pseuds/Port_of_Morrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Can't you see that it's just raining?</i><br/>Ain't no need to go outside... </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by Jack Johnson's Banana Pancakes. Sleepy rainy morning freeform with two hot blooded Oxford boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No World Outside

Charles wasn't sure whether he was a Catholic or not. He didn't know whether he believed in God or in hell or angels. Charles Ryder didn't know whether he believed in heaven, but if he did - he imagined it would feel a lot like waking up with Sebastian Flyte. Maybe the sound of angels singing was like the rustle of sheets, or the pearly gates under his fingertips would feel like Sebastian's warm, light shoulder, gliding across the palm of his hands. Charles didn't know, and if he had heaven here, he pondered, there was no reason why he should ever want to leave.

The historian's room was modest and snug. A small space housing a bookcase (whose shelves were sinking most drastically under volumes upon volumes of everything from Aristotle to Russian Emperors), an equally messy desk, a scarcely lit fireplace, a fashionable old Ethiopian wardrobe, a matching (and very creaky single bed), and in the corner a deep, wide burgundy leather armchair. It was wonderfully inviting and accomodating: enough so to allow Charles to slump in it the previous night, a copy of  _The Rise and Fall_ held in one hand as the other supported the back of Mr Sebastian Flyte, who mid way through undressing had chosen Charles's lap for his place of rest. The high back of the chair had allowed Sebastian's right arm to curve round Charles's neck, as his other hand found purchase on the history student's knee.

Charles leant up, stretching out his pale, freckled arms as he heard the rain tap on the crystal window pane, that had - several months ago - been the happenstance of his and Sebastian's meeting. The white cottony curtains didn't block the sound of the rain which was beginning to hammer harder against the window - the room suddenly felt cold. Charles pulled the duvet up to his chin and sank himself further to Sebastian's warm, welcoming body that felt like home.

x

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (more chapterettes being added soon. do subscribe if you like it.)


End file.
